My daughter
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Sean Renard thinks his life before and after birth his daughter Not beta readed, femharry


My Daughter

Paring: FemHarry Michelle/ Captain Sean Renard mentions Nick/Adalind Tonks/Hank Luna/ Wu

Fandoms: Grimm, Harry Potter

Summary: Sean thinks his life before and after birth of his daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sean's P.O.V

It was weird to be father since I never planned or dreamed to being one but when I came one everything changed, suddenly I didn't give a crap about my family or job, but all cared was small baby named Isla Lillian Renard-Potter.

I always thought that I would never have real family my own but when I meet Michelle Ebony Potter that changed my life completely by one witch, not Adalind kinda witch but one those who had magic inside them as part of them and they had actually have wand.

Way I meted her was one of kind after all how many who are part of royal family can say they worked with wand waver and wizard word hero.

Michelle was sweet, kind, little shy, hot tempered, loyal, she had great wit and she was absolutely breath taking. First there was small flirt with us after all it was only few cases I know aurors and magical law department was helping us.

But then after one those over time works caused us to go bar together and we drink way too much and we end up having one night stand and I would lie if I say it wasn't fantastic.

After it for while things were awkward at least but then she decides stay here, with his godson Teddy and soon we found out she was pregnant I was shocked and worried about future of our kid and how my worried how my father's family react that child after all my kind and her kind won't mingle.

But then again Nick got Adalind pregnant with twins Sam and Lanie. Little about them, when Juliette end up coma I found out that Adalind had fall for Nick and she was do anything to have him even destroy his relationship with Juliette, but not like Nick had mind it after all he had enjoyed some weird way their cat mouse thing, which had grown Nick lust toward blonde hexenbiest.

But dating Nick has done good to her she is now much more nicer and open and great bonus is that she really and truly like Michelle, who is teaching her magic of her kind.

About their kids, when they had twins which was little before our Isla's born she make spell that revealed which side twins would have, their son Sam will have his mother Hexenbiest while Lanie will grown to be grimm.

I think it's good that Nick is with Wesen after all ease things with wesen's and grimms and help to show not all grimms are blood thirsty monsters of bed time stories.

Heck even Hank start date okay this time Teddy's momma Tonks who is Auror, I think Hank has finally meet his match and starting to play family. Eve weirder was when Michelle unique kind of hippie friend Luna started date Wu and soon Wu was married with her which was very unlike him.

But if he is happy I don't care.

But back to my family, when Michelle and I had decided that we would raise this baby together we moved in together, which was experiment by itself.

I never truly had live with anyone until then and it was challenging to live with someone who you barely know and who was really important in same time.

After sometime I realize that I had fall for her, luckily she had fall for me too.

Then finally Isla born and she had her mother eyes and like both of us (Michelle and I) she had black hair, but unlike her mother who had messy curly hair, Isla had straight hair like I have and her skin colour matches mine.

We named her after our mothers Isla after my mother Lillian after her mother Lily.

And after her birth my life had come more complete than before and first time for many years I felt truly genuinely happy.

I asked Nick to be Isla's godfather which he accept even if there still some issues between us and godmother to Isla was Luna Michelle's school years friend, girl who didn't care who you are or what your are she just saw you as human and I loved her for that, I guess that why Wu loved her too.

Now Isla is three years old and she is taking after brave mother lioness.

I often look when she plays with Teddy and twins, and I laugh when she does something funny, and feel my proudest when she learns something new and clever and I love her like I her mother, no I have family which had makes me better person.

I look my daughter who is playing with Lanie and Teddy they all laugh and run around our back yard.

She is my daughter and I can't wish for better child, she is Isla my daughter


End file.
